


My days with you

by johnnysuwus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnysuwus/pseuds/johnnysuwus
Summary: Where best friends love and hurt each others.





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

> Major Character Death, ANGST!, Fluff (?). Have a box of tissues next to you pls.
> 
> Here you have a playlist I did: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5H4Y6UffqXQXlOAJBnsZrO?si=uy2mYYRHS0GsvDuh0aiKpA
> 
> Also my cc: https://curiouscat.me/johnnysuwus (tw: johnnysuwus)

I run down the street. This can't be really happening.

  
"I'm sorry" is the only thing I can think.

  
I should have noticed, I still loved him but I wasn't strong enough to fight for us. It's all my fault.

  
My life is a bad joke.


	2. -100

 

"Mark, where are you? I can't find you, this is not funny" the boy who was only 6 years old started crying while calling his friend.

 

"It's not funny if you always end up crying to find me, you know I'm always going to appear" the older boy appears from the back of a tree.

 

"I found you! Now it's your turn to try finding me" said the younger running to hide himself from the older one.

 

They kept playing for the hole journey until Mark's mom came to collect him and they had to say goodbye.

 


	3. -99

"Hyuckie be quiet, otherwise Lucas will find us" Mark said to his friend who was now 7 years old. They both were in a locker playing hide and seek with their friends and they didn't have another better idea rather than to hide in a small space and try not to make any noise.

"I'm sorry Mark, I can't help it. This is so uncomfortable"

"Haechan?" Lucas voice sounded over the place.

The younger one gasped "M-Mark he's going to-" Mark pressed his lips against Haechan's ones to keep him quiet. His eyes were widely opened trying to process what was actually happening. The guy kissing him was closing his eyes, Mark is kissing me ...

They won the game.


	4. -98

 

"Well Doyoung is my boyfriend so I can kiss him whenever I want" Jaehyun said to Donghyuck.

 

"But... Can you only kiss him if he’s your boyfriend Jae?" he said trying to understand what his friend was telling him.

 

"Of course Hyuck, we will kiss each other from now on, that’s what couples do" he said.

 

"Oh... So… if you have a boyfriend you can't kiss another person?"

 

"No you can't, but you can hug them and show them how much you appreciate them in other ways".

 

"Ok I see" Hyuck nodded.

 

"Being a couple means you really love that person and you want to spend your life with that person".

 

"But I want to be forever with all of you" the younger said.

 

"It's not the same baby, you'll understand one day. You don't feel the same way with your boyfriend than with your friends”.


	5. -97

"Mark..." Haechan called his best friend into the sheets. They were sleeping together as they always did whenever Mark's parents left him alone to work abroad.

 

Mark got into the sheets "what happens, are you sad for any reason?"

 

"Do you love me?" Haechan pouted.

 

"Of course, I do. You are my best friend" Mark smiled taking other's hand.

 

"Mark, are you my boyfriend?" Haechan asked.

 

"What?" The older asked, they were now 10 and 11 years old. "Why do you ask that?"

 

"Because I want to spend my life with you, and you kissed me once. Jaehyun told me those are things that couples do" the younger said.

 

"Hyuckie, your father is married with..."

 

"MOM! Of course haha" he answered with his purest smile.

 

"And is your mom… is she a woman or a man?" the older one asked.

 

"Mark how you dare? She's a very beautiful woman" the younger one said showing a bit of anger.

 

"Ok ok, don't worry, I knew it. My father is married with a woman as well, and all our family is created from the marriage of a man and a woman who were a couple before, we cannot marry each other because we're not a boy and a girl so we can't be in love. We're just very good friends" said an innocent Mark not knowing the weight of his words. He was growing up in a very conservative family and he didn't know he was already killing them.

 

"I guess you're um... right but Mark..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Could you kiss me again? Just as friends".

 

"Well I guess that if we do it as friends it's ok".

 

They gave each other a shy and short kiss and then do as they always did. After talking a lot, they fell asleep.


	6. -96

"Hey Mark! Do you want to come home so we can watch a horror movie together? We can invite Nana, Jeno and Renjunnie too" Haechan asked to his favourite hyung. They were now 12 and 13 so they were in different buildings since Mark had already started high school. The younger missed him a lot, now he couldn't see him between classes, and during breaks they were separated too.

 

"I can't Hyuckie, I'm going to meet Johnny, Yuta and Winwin to see the new Marvel's film" he apologized.

 

"Oh... Can I join?" Donghyuck asked.

 

"I don't know... They don't know you well yet, they wanted to go to this with me since we're getting closer, but I'm sure once you know them better you'll be invited too!"

 

Hyuck was sad. He wanted to be with Mark and now they were not only separated during school time, but at their free time too. _Maybe he doesn't want me to be with him anymore_. "It's ok, don't worry. I'll watch it with them then" Haechan smiled trying to hide his insecurities.

 

That afternoon he didn't meet anyone. He stayed in his room wondering why Mark wasn't hugging him as they always did when they were younger.

 

"Maybe... He found another best friend" said Haechan with his eyes full of tears.


	7. -95

Summer holidays were close and Haechan was worried whether if Mark would like to spend it with him as they always do or not. Lately he's been more focused on his classmates. Hyuck doesn't want Mark to be always with him, he understands he has a life, but he doesn't want to lose it neither.

 

"Who is it?" Mark asked.

 

"It's me, your Hyuckie" he said on the other side of the line.

 

"Oh, Donghyuck! Right now I was talking about you with the guys". Haechan wondered why he was always with those guys. They're not a bad influence, but he can see them every day at class, not like Hyuck.

 

"Yes? Why?" he asked with no hope.

 

"They wanted to go a week for holidays to the woods" a tear fell. So... this is what it feels like when you know you're not who you used to be. Haechan’s heart started hurting. I miss you he wanted to say but he didn't want to be selfish, so he kept listening. "But I told them I couldn't because I was spending my holidays with you as we always do". _He hasn't forgotten me_ , the guy smiled on the phone. Of course, Mark couldn't forget him. He's his Hyuckie. "And they said you could come if you wanted, since you are joining high school next year".

 

Haechan didn't know what to say. Mark's friends wanted him to join them. He was so happy. He wasn't just getting Mark back, but making friends too. "Sure!" he answered. After that, Mark told him where they were so he could join them now.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hello everyone" Haechan said, happy to be joining the group.

 

"Hi!" They answered.

 

"Hyuck, come sit with me" said Mark smiling at him.

 

Once he sat down, Mark took him by his leg to get him closer. "It's nice to have you here" he didn't take his hand off his leg.

 

Haechan was surprised, but he didn't say a thing. He was so excited for going out for the summer with them!

 

"Ok, let's explain everything to Haechan" Taeyong started.

 

The guys told him everything and it seemed amazing. They were going to a lake which was into the woods to spend a week and then Mark would be with Hyuck again, as always.


	8. -94

 

"Hyuckie, wake up we'll be late" said Mark who had slept the night before at his friend's house.

 

"M... Mark it's way too soon to even live" his friend answered, covering himself under the sheets.

 

"Come on Hyuck, we can't be late. Johnny's about to arrive with the car to collect us. He's so nice for taking us”.

 

"It's 6 AM! This should be a crime".

 

"You're so dramatic. Ok, don't come if you don't want to. I'll get ready and tell the others you don't want to come with us" he said taking the phone. He can't stand Haechan when he's like that.

 

"No, no! Don't worry" the younger pouted. "I'll go but you haven't given me a morning kiss" he said, a bit embarrassed.

 

"Wait, what? I haven't given out a morning kiss since when we were little. I don't know why would you come with this now" he answered.

 

"Because you haven't gave me one for more than 5 years, so I want one".

 

"Hyuck you're 13 and I'm 14! I'm not gonna kiss you!"

 

"But why?" He asked.

 

"You know what my parents think about that, they say you can only kiss the person you want to marry".

 

" And? We can get married then" he said with his face all red.

 

"What-... Hahahahahaha I see. Good joke Hyuck, now get ready, we'll be late" he laughed.

 

"You caught me" the minor laughed without knowing why had he said all that. For him it wasn't a joke, not at all. He just wanted a kiss, is it too much to ask?


	9. -93

“Enjoy!” Taeyong said once they had arrived in the beautiful house made of wood in front of the lake.

 

“Woah, this must have been very expensive” Jaehyun said.

 

“Not at all, it's one of my uncle's houses” Winwin explained. “He let us stay as long as we don't kill anyone or eat pizza at his dorm”.

 

“Pizza at his dorm?” asked Jaemin.

 

“I don't know, I think it's just to prove if we can follow his rules” Winwin ended.

 

“Don't worry, I'll eat pizza in... THIS AMAZING JACUZZI! OH MY GOD WINWIN YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US BEFORE” shouted an excited Johnny.

 

Everyone laughed and started walking around the big chalet choosing a room.

 

“Yuta and I will be staying in my uncles' room. You can choose the one you like the most but, since this isn't a hotel, you'll have to share it. I think two people per dorm will be ok” Winwin explained.

 

“Mark run or we'll end up in the worst dorm” Haechan said. He was so excited. Mark was tired because of the travel so he didn't run as everyone there.

 

* * *

 

 

“So… we'll be in the attic” Mark said.

 

“Since someone didn't want to run, we'll be sleeping here, yes” Haechan pouted.

 

Well, think about this. We have more privacy for us, and we can go to the roof to see the stars as we did when we were younger”.

 

Haechan didn't know what to say. Privacy... why would he want that?

 

“I'd love seeing the stars again with you Markie”.


	10. -92

After having chosen their rooms and prepared everything, the guys had dinner together and decided to watch a film.

 

“Let's watch a horror movie!” Jeno proposed.

 

Most of them agreed so the ones who didn't want had to watch it.

 

Haechan never liked horror movies since they were so scary, and he'd have nightmares during the night. At some point of the film Mark grabbed his thigh trying to make him feel more comfortable, but it didn't work at all. Having his hand on his thigh made Haechan feel some kind of heat inside of him. He had never felt anything like that with someone before. _Hyuck, calm down_.

 

Mark noticed his friend’s nervousness. “Don’t worry Hyuck, everything will be alright” he whispered at his ear.

 

Haechan’s faced turned all red. He couldn’t hold it anymore, so he stood up and went out of the house.

 

“You, stupid horny teenager. Stop this. This is not ok, he’s your best friend” he whispered to himself.

 

“Hyuck, are you ok?” Mark asked making his friend jump in his place. “I know you don’t like scary movies, I’m sorry. We can go walking if you want”. Mark didn’t like seeing his friend suffering, so he preferred stop watching the film rather than letting him go out alone.

 

“It’s ok Mark, don’t worry. I think walking is a great idea”. Haechan was so happy to spend some time with his best friend.

 


	11. -91

“Thanks for coming” Mark said.

 

“What do you mean? I like walking”.

 

“Here, not walking. Coming for holidays with us. I didn’t want to stop seeing you during my free time. Being in different buildings really sucks. I miss having you during breaks and talking with you whenever I can”. Mark started confessing. “I know we can still see each other out of the school but we have different friends, so we have to share each one of us”.

 

Haechan didn’t know what to say, he was wordless listening to his older friend.

 

“Hyuckie, I miss you”. Mark turned to see his friend with tears in his eyes. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. Hyuckie if I did something wrong please tell me. You know I love you right? You’re my best friend and I’ll never let you go”. He said trying to make him stop crying.

 

“It’s ok Markie, don’t worry. I miss you too”. He jumped into his friend’s arms leaving his tears on his shoulder.


	12. -90

“You’re finally here” Ten said opening the door. “We were so worried, where have you been?” he asked.

 

“We went for a walk, I’m sorry I should have told you” Mark complained.

 

“Don’t worry guys, just tell us next time” Jaehyun said.

 

“I’m tired, I’m going to sleep” Lucas said.

 

“Really? It’s our first night here and you only think on sleeping? You’re not the Wong Yukhei” Kun said.

 

“You’re right, the Lucas we know would be preparing alcohol and music to take to the lake and start the party there”. Doyoung said.

 

“Ok ok, I see. You like the wild Lucas. Well, don’t worry because alcohol is already prepared, and I can play the music in Johnny’s car so… LET’S GO TO THE LAKE” Lucas shouted all of a sudden.


	13. -89

Once the guys were in the lake, the party begun. The quiet place was full of laughs along the loud music.

 

“We're so lucky for not having neighbours” Taeyong said.

 

“Sure!” Lucas shouted with lots of beer cans on his hands.

 

“You cowards see you in the lake if you are brave enough to” said Winwin running to the lake.

 

All of them jumped into the lake wearing only their boxers. The night was amazing, and you could clearly see all the stars shinning in the sky.

 

Some hours later, all of them were on the grass drinking alcohol and talking about anything they thought. At around 3 am they headed back to the house.

 

“Hyuck do you want to come with me to see the stars?” Mark asked his best friend.

 

“Sure!”

 

They climbed on the roof and lay down to admire the stars that were shining so bright.

 

“It's amazing how these stars are always there but in cities like Seoul you can't see them” the older one said.

 

“Yes, you're right”.

 

“I'm so lucky” Mark whispered.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I can always look at you. Not everyone can look at the stars whenever they want, and I can be with the sun and the ursa major. I'm the luckiest guy in the world”.

 

Haechan didn't know what to say. His face turned red and a ton butterflies were fighting into his stomach. He didn't want that moment to end. He looked at Mark's profile who was staring at the stars with his head on his arms, lying there as if nothing. Haechan wanted to stay like that forever, he didn't want anything to change.

 

“Mark...” 

 

“No. Don't say a thing, let's just relax tonight. I like just being next to you”.

 

The younger one turned again to look at the stars just to see a shooting star and make the same wish he's been wishing since he was little.


	14. -88

Summer holidays ended and Haechan moved to the same building as Mark. It was great to be next to him again, and during the summer he and his friends became closer, so he joined them whenever they met. Those years were magic. They all had fun together.

 

But the day had to come.

 

“Mark, are you joining Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun and me today? We're going to the cinema”.

 

“I'm sorry, but I'm seeing Melanie today”.

 

Haechan knew it. Since they started dating, that girl was always there. It's not that she did something wrong, but Haechan couldn't help it but hate her because she took away Mark.

 

“Oh come on, you saw her yesterday and we haven't spent time together since last month”.

 

“I'm sorry Hyuck but she wants me to have dinner with her parents”.

 

“And? I'm your best friend, the one who's always been there for you and I want to be with you”. Haechan was a bit angry and everyone could easily realise.

 

“Don't be dramatic. We can meet tomorrow”.

 

“You always say that”.

 

Haechan turned around and left. He didn't want to talk with him. He was so tired. Mark was his best friend and he would give everything he had to make him happy, but he felt as if he was the only one giving in their friendship. He didn't understand why he was always suffering with stuff like that. He had other friends with girlfriends or boyfriends, and he didn't care. It didn't hurt like that. Mark could hurt him so easily.


	15. -87

“Where's Mark?” Jeno asked once his friend arrived.

 

“With Melanie” he answered.

 

“Again?” said Renjun, “are they rabbits fucking 24/7?”

 

Everyone laughed at the chinese's comment. Everyone but Haechan.

 

“Don't worry Hyuck, he'll come next time” Jaemin said with his arm over his shoulders smiling at his friend making he feel better.

 

Knowing he had those dorks always made him happy.

 

The film was great and they Haechan had a very good time with his friends. When he was on his way home his phone started ringing.

 

“Hi?”

 

“Hyuckie, how are you? It's me. I know it's late but I'm free and I wanted to know if you'd like to go out for a walk”.

 

Haechan wanted to be angry at him and refuse his offer but he just couldn't.

 

“Sure”.

 

“At Tom's in 30 minutes?”

 

“I'll be there” Haechan answered.


	16. -86

“I hope you didn't wait a lot” Mark apologized. “Traffic was horrible”.

 

“I've just arrived, don't worry” Haechan was a bit sad and he couldn't look at his friend's eyes.

 

Suddenly he felt the warm he only felt when he was at home. He laid his head on Mark's shoulder while he was hugging him.

 

“I'm sorry for not seeing you these days. How was the film?” Mark asked.

 

“It was good but felt weird being with everyone unless you” Haechan confessed.

 

“I know, and I’m so sorry for that”. Mark breathed and took his time to say it. “Melanie and I... broke up”. Mark hugged his best friend tighter trying to send away the pressure he was feeling in his heart.

 

Haechan opened his eyes as if he was an owl trying to process everything happening. He felt guilty for being happy at that notice. Feeling Mark so fragile was horrible. He didn’t want to see him like that. He wanted Mark to be happy and rap at anything he could, as he always did. He wanted his Markie to be with someone who could appreciate him as much as he did. “I’m sorry Markie. I’m with you, and I will always be. Let’s go to the park to see the stars” he proposed to the older one looking at his sad face with a small smile. Trying to make him feel better.

 

Mark nodded and walked with him not saying a Word.


	17. -85

Once they had arrived at the place, he just fell on the grass and stayed there trying to breath regularly. His head was filled with his ex’s memories. All the shared moments, her smile whenever they saw each other. He felt sad but he had his Hyuckie. He turned to see his friend with his eyes closed. Mark looked at every detail of his face. His beautiful and tanned skin, his cute nose, his big and fluffy cheeks, his moles, the ones that he couldn’t help it but love; his mouth, a bit opened to let him exhale. He swallowed down while staring at the curve of his lips. Something got bigger inside him and suddenly he was with his lips against his friend’s ones.

 

Haechan moaned surprised by his friend’s kiss. He wasn’t expecting that. He couldn’t say he didn’t like it, but he was certainly surprise. He moved his arms over the other’s shoulders trying to be closer to him.

 

Mark pressed his tongue against his friend’s lips to let him know what he wanted and so he did. His tongues interlaced and Mark tried to find his home into his best friend’s mouth. He’d never be alone, he’d always have Hyuck by his side.

 

It wasn’t till he felt something salt into their mouths that he realized his friend was crying. He moved away to see Haechan crying. “Hyuckie… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry, I should have known that you wouldn’t want to”.

 

“It’s not that” Donghyuck got up and run to his house.

 

* * *

 

“Jeno, did Hyuck come today?”

 

“No, he didn’t. I thought you’d know since you are besties. Is everything ok?” a worried Jeno asked.

 

“I hope so”.


	18. -84

 

Haechan woke up to the light of the sun. He had turned off his alarm the night before. He groaned trying to cover his eyes with the pillow, but he couldn’t sleep again.

 

He hadn’t slept a lot that night. He was busy crying over the mix of feeling he had for Mark. He could not even understand himself. He could feel happy with Mark and one second later he only wanted to cry. He thought he had solved that problem years ago. He was doing kinda fine lately. Just enjoying his company or missing it. Trying to convince himself that Mark was only a friend to him.

 

He took his phone. The notification light was pink, and he knew what he would find. He unlocked his phone and the notification bar showed him a lot of calls and messages from Mark. He looked at them and stayed like that for around 20 minutes, just like that. Without thinking about anything.

 

The pressure in his chest made him leave his phone on his bed to wake up and go to the bathroom to take a shower. He’d just go out and buy something that would make him feel better for a short time and to later, make him wonder why he had spent his money on something like that.

 

He wore a simple hoodie since it was starting to cold and went to the shop he had been going since he was little.


	19. -83

 

“Hello” an old voice greeted him.

 

He looked at the old woman which was smiling at him as always. “Hello Mrs Kim, have a nice day” he answered.

 

“Thank you Donghyuck I hope you have a nice day too”.

 

Haechan smiled. How could that be a nice day? He went to the sweets section and took some gummies just to realize he had taken also Mark’s favourites without even noticing. He let those back.

 

“How much will it be this time?” he asked with his wallet in his hand.

 

“300 wons, how is it today you’re not taking all the sweets you do always buy? Are you feeling sick? If so, you shouldn’t be eating this” the grandma wondered. “Tell your friend to make you some soup”.

 

“He’s not with me today” Haechan answered giving her the money and turning around trying to leave the place.

 

“Wait a moment”. Haechan looked back at her. “Take this with you. I don’t think anyone’s gonna buy it anytime soon”. She gave him a stuffed lion. “I heard you call your friend lion. If he’s the one who’s sick tell him to take care of his health and don’t leave him alone for a long time”. After that, Haechan left the place with a bigger pain in his chest.


	20. -82

“Donghyuck, you can’t stay in bed forever” Jeno said. He had gone with Renjun to give Haechan his homework and the notes from the different classes.

 

“Jeno’s right. We don’t know what’s happened but at least don’t stay like that. Try coming with us somewhere, maybe that helps you”.

 

“Guys… You know…” Haechan took a deep breath. “I like Mark”, he confessed.

 

“Oh” his friends said.

 

“Well Donghyuck… we already knew it” Jeno said.

 

“Yeah… We saw it in the way you look at him, how you felt at any of his actions and how you could only think of him” Renjun added.

 

Haechan was surprised. He didn’t know he was so evident.

 

“We’re worried. We don’t know how you are when you are alone, but we know that something happened yesterday and we don’t want you to get hurt by Mark”. Jeno grabbed Haechan’s left hand sitting next to him at his bed.

 

“We know Mark’s from a very traditional family and he hasn’t realised about your feelings. He’s an idiot when he wants to” Renjun grabbed Haechan’s free hand and sat by his side.

 

“Nono, Renjunnie…” Haechan’s eyes were filled by tears. He had amazing friends. He didn’t deserve them; he had never told them anything about his feelings toward Mark but there they were. With him. Trying to make him know he’s not alone.

 

Haechan couldn’t hold his tears anymore and started crying. Jeno and Renjun hugged him and laid on the bed. They stayed like that for around 30 minutes. No words, no moves, just the three of them hugging.

 

After a long time Haechan talked. “Yesterday Mark kissed me”.

 

Jeno and Renjun were shocked at this unexpected information. They look at each other. “Then… can I ask why are you like this? I don’t want to be rude or something but… I thought you’d be happy if he kissed you since you like him…” Jeno said.

 

“Well… it wasn’t a love kiss. Not for him. Melanie and he broke up”.


	21. -81

 Haechan looked at a wall covered with lots of pictures where you could see him grow up. In the photos he was with his family, with puppies, at a beautiful park, etc but in most of them he wasn’t alone. You could not only see him grow up but Mark too. He was always with Donghyuck and his family. There were pics of them at the park, at his pool, at his dorm, dinning together, getting ready for the school… But as they grew, pictures became more intimate. You could see a picture of Mark starring at the stars, Mark looking at the camera with the light of the sun hitting his face, Haechan with looking at a butterfly which was only a few centimetres away of his nose, a blushed Mark with a happy and small Haechan and their respective families. And two hands on the night yard interlacing their fingers.

 

Most of their memories were showed on his wall, where he could look at them whenever he missed him. Wondering what had changed. He had spent a lot of hours smiling at their pictures while listening to the songs he had as theirs.

 

“ _Some things where meant to be_ ” he whispered.

 

“What?” Jeno asked.

 

“Nothing. Thank you so much guys for coming. I’m much better now but I want to sleep. I couldn’t sleep a lot tonight. See you tomorrow at high school” Haechan said. He wanted to be alone a bit more but, at least, now he wasn’t that sad.

 

“If that’s what you want ok. But please, let us know if you need anything” Renjun said.

 

“Thanks sweetie”.

 

His friends gave him a short kiss at his forehead and left him alone.

 

“Should we talk to Mark?” Jeno asked. “I hate seeing our Full Sun like this”.

 

“Me too, but we shouldn’t do take part in this. They’re the ones who can heal each other and we can only support our friends” a sad Renjun answered.

 

“Ok, you’re right. But if Mark hurts him I promise he’ll have to go the hospital” said Jeno looking at the ground while closing his hands strongly.

 

Renjun looked at Jeno and put his hand on his shoulder to let him know he’d help him.


	22. -80

Mark was in front of his computer with his music editor opened. No recordings, no music. Only a tittle, _My days with you_. Mark closed his computer, frustrated by the fact that he couldn’t focus. He could only think of Haechan. Why did he kiss him? He didn’t like boys. He didn’t like Haechan. Haechan’s his best friend. Whenever he thought of Hyuck he can only see his smile, his moles, his cheeks, his hands. He closed that project and opened an old video. You can see a boy in front of a microphone that’s too tall for him. The teacher starts to play the piano and the little guy inhales so strong that everyone over there can hear it. The boy that’s standing over there closes his eyes and feels the music. A few seconds later he opens his eyes and starts singing. His pure and clear voice shuts everyone up. Marks closes his eyes and lays in his chair focusing on his voice. He smiles without knowing and his mind is far from there.

 

He’s under the tree house. He climbs up and see two children playing.

 

“Hyung give it to me! I want too!” the younger one pouts at the older one who turns around trying to avoid his friend.

 

“No, you’re too sweet to have sugar” he says.

 

“That doesn’t make any sense!”

 

“Yes, it does. If you have more sugar you’ll be too sweet and I won’t kiss you cause it’ll hurt my teeth”.

 

The younger blushes. “Then I won’t eat more sweets” he says looking at his tiny hands.

 

“Good!” the older one goes to his friend and kisses his forehead. “Take this one. If it’s only one then it’s ok” he gives him a pink and white gummy. “That’s called a kiss. Maybe cause it’s sweet, soft and tastes amazingly good. Have it”.

 

He eats the sweet and smiles.


	23. -79

Mark opened his eyes and it was already dark outside. He fell asleep. He looked at his phone.

 

1.22 AM

 

“Fuck, I didn’t do my assignments” he sighed and looked at his notifications.

 

 

 **My starlight _:_** I’m sorry for the other day.

Mark entered the chat and answered immediately.

 

 **Mark:** No, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did that.

 

I didn’t mean to.

 

 

 **My starlight:** So… you didn’t want to kiss me?

 **Mark:** Well… not that way.

 

You’re my friend and friends are not supposed to act like that.

 

I was sad because of Melanie and I think I just wanted to get lost somehow and so I kissed you.

 

 

 **My starlight:** I knew it. It’s ok Mark. It’s always ok.

 **Mark:** What do you mean with it’s always ok?

 

 

 **My starlight:** That.

 **Mark:** Hyuck please explain it a bit more.

 

 

 **My starlight:** Tomorrow.

 **Mark:** Ok, do you want me to take you out for lunch?

 

 

 **My starlight:** I don’t know if I’ll be hungry but it’s ok.

If you want to try.

 **Mark:** Sure. I don’t know what’s happening but whatever you want.

 

 **My starlight:** sure.

 

 _What the hell’s happening?_ Wondered Mark after talking to Hyuck. He was acting so weird. _You fucked it up_. He covered his face with his hands grabbing his hair and pulling it in any direction trying to throw away all those thoughts. Anxiety was coming back and this time he was all alone.


	24. -78

Mark had always suffered of anxiety but he learned how to control it by going to psychology therapies. Well, it wasn’t that the reason he got over it but a tiny boy with chubby cheeks and a big smile. He always knew how to deal with Mark when he had an attack and after some months together, he got over it. But anxiety was back, and Mark felt so overwhelmed. He couldn’t breath properly. It was the hell. The air felt like fire through his chest and he couldn’t stop the anxious movements of his hands.

 

“It’s ok. Mark don’t worry, it’s going to be ok” he said to himself trying to calm down. He hugged his own body fiercely trying to relax but he couldn’t stop himself from shaking.

 

“Why? What have I done?” Mark started scratching the back of his hand.

 

“Hyuckie” he whispered with tears on his eyes. He was alone and he couldn’t call his friend to ask for help and it was all his fault. _You’re idiot. Of course he’s mad at you, who wouldn’t if his best friend, who’s from his same sex, kissed him? Dad and mom told you. That’s not normal_.

 

He went to his bed and covered himself with the sheets ending up surrounded by the darkness. “I’m sorry” he said playing a slow song in his phone. Trying to relax to a voice that wasn’t his. His head into his hands trying so hard to stop the pressure he was feeling. And he fell asleep like that, after hours of pain, he escaped from reality.


	25. -77

The next morning Haechan woke up to the sound of his alarm and wondered how could he do this without breaking up into a million pieces. He knew this wasn’t a good idea, but he didn’t care anymore. He was tired of trying to avoid all his feelings. He couldn’t do it anymore or he’d die inside.

 

He scrolled out of his bed and took a pair of jeans and a casual hoodie. He wasn’t feeling pretty well so he didn’t care about what to wear. At least, his clothes matched his unhealthy face. He hadn’t slept enough.

 

He just looked at his sight in the mirror and laughed sarcastically at how shitty he looked. “Today’s gonna be fun” he said to himself while leaving his room.

 

* * *

 

 

Mark woke up after sleeping around 3 hours (well if you can call that sleep). He was still wearing his yesterday clothes, so he changed his boxers and t-shirt. He didn’t care about what his mates were going to think about him if he went to classes with the same clothes, but he didn’t want to look too bad with Haechan.

 

Haechan. Thinking about him hurt like hell. _Will he come?_

 

 _I’m a piece of shit_. He looked at him in the mirror and stayed like that for around five minutes just looking at how much his face could change with his mood. He looked horrible, just how he was feeling.


	26. -76

Mark was already out. The morning had been way too long for him. He couldn’t pay attention to anything that the teachers said. He could only think of what could happen at lunch time.

 

He was so lost in his thoughts; he didn’t even notice when Haechan walked to him.

 

“Mark” he said.

 

“Oh, sorry I didn’t realize you were already here” he apologized.

 

 _Ouch. He doesn’t even notice me_.

 

“Uhm… well… what do you want to eat?” Mark asked.

 

“Whatever you want, I’m not hungry” Haechan answered rudely.

 

Mark nodded and walked being followed by Haechan. They didn’t talk during the walk. Mark was so scared of what could happen and Haechan was just tired. He didn’t want to suffer anymore.

 

Once they arrived at the place Mark ordered a dish for each one.

 

“I thought I have told you I wasn’t hungry”

 

“I don’t care, you must eat. I’m sure you haven’t eaten for more than a day”. He wasn’t wrong.

 

Haechan looked to the food.

 

“What did you want to tell me’” he asked breaking the silence.


	27. -75

“I wanted to apologize for what I did”.

 

“You already did. If there’s nothing else to talk about I’ll leave”

 

“Wait” Mark grabbed his friend’s hand.

 

 _Fuck_ , Haechan thought.

 

“Stay for a bit longer” he said looking at his hands. Thinking about how small Haechan’s hand looked into his and smiling.

 

“I don’t know what happened” he started saying. “I don’t know why I did that. I just… I’m so sorry, I’d understand if you think I’m gross”.

 

“I don’t think you’re gross Mark”

 

“I shouldn’t have kissed you, it was all a mistake”

 

Haechan heart hurt like hell. He was about to break up into a million pieces.

 

“You’re my friend, this is wrong”.

 

 _Please stop._ His eyes itched.

 

“I can’t kiss someone I don’t love. I can’t kiss you”


	28. -74

Haechan couldn’t hold it anymore. He stood up and ran out of the place for Mark’s surprise.

 

_Mark what have you done? He must think you suck._

 

Mark ran after his friend leaving 15$ on the table.

 

* * *

 

 

Haechan ran until he couldn’t breath anymore and he sat on the floor. Luckily, he got into a lonely street, so he was all alone.

 

 _You’re an idiot_. He thought when his tears started to fall. And he didn’t know if the idiot was Mark or him.

 

 _You knew how he was. Why did you have to start having feelings towards him?_ He was crying in the middle of the street as the main character of the movies. But he wasn’t going to end up marrying the guy he was crying for.

 

“I hate you” he said with his face in his hands. Trying to cover his eyes from the light. Maybe he could disappear like that.

 

“It’s ok, you can hate me” Mark said next to him.

 

Haechan couldn’t look at him. He was so devastated. He didn’t care anymore.

 

“No, you don’t understand”

 

“I don't Donghyuck, guys are not supposed to do that and people can think that you’re… you know… that”

 

Haechan laughed at how stupid Mark could be sometimes.

 

“Mark. It’s not that” he said.

 

“Then what happens? Please, let me fix it”

 

“You just can’t”

 

“Hyuck” he sat next to him making the minor look into his eyes. “Please, let me fix you”.

 

“Mark…” he didn’t know what to do. He knew what would happen if Mark discovered. “Mark… I…”

 

Mark looked into his friend’s eyes trying to let him know he’d be there for him no matter what.

 

“Mark, I love you”


	29. -73

Mark wasn’t expecting that.

 

Hyuck was there, crying, telling him he loved him.

 

“Do you mean… love?” He was so shocked.

 

Haechan just nodded with his teary eyes looking at his.

 

Mark started thinking about everything. That wasn’t right. Boys were supposed to love girls, not boys.

 

“Haechan I…”

 

He thought of a small Mark at the river, trying to catch a frog to throw it to Donghyuck just to make fun of him. He remembered he caught the frog but when he saw his friend, he couldn’t do it. Haechan was sleeping under the shadow of a tree. Mark was amazed by how beautiful his friend looked. He left the frog and went next to Haechan to sit there, staying like that for, at least, fifteen minutes. After that, he got closer and slightly touched his round face. The feeling of his skin under his fingers always made him feel something that he called a “brzzz”. When Haechan woke up, Mark was throwing stones to the river trying to make them jump.

 

“I…”

 

He remembered having his friend into his bed for the first time. He was so nervous. He made his parents promise him they’d leave them their space and they would let them go to sleep late. He tidied his own room and hide his plushies. He didn’t want his friend to think he was a girly boy. When Haechan arrived, he was wearing a suit making his and his friend’s parents laugh. Haechan jumped into Mark’s arms telling him he looked so good and they headed to his dorm leaving their parents there. The night was funny but when Haechan fell asleep, Mark stayed next to him in the bed. He looked at his friend under the small light he had brought to Mark’s house because he couldn’t sleep without it. He stared at his moles. He had always loved them. Once he discovered his moles where like a constellation, he couldn’t help staring at them whenever he could. Haechan tried to hug something, he hadn’t brought any of his plushies, so Mark went to take one of his to give it to Haechan. When he tried to make his friend hold the teddy bear, Haechan hugged Mark to his surprise and kept sleeping like that. Mark ended up hugging him back and falling asleep too.


	30. -72

“Hyuck, I think…”

 

_Two boys running to the older’s tree house. Haechan telling him to wait for him since he was tired. Suddenly he fell to the ground hurting his knee. Mark stopped and ran to him worried about his friend health._

 

_“Are you ok?” He asked looking at his friend. Haechan was crying and didn’t answer, but Mark didn’t need it. He just grabbed the minor’s hand and picked him up. “Let’s go home, I’ll take care of you”. He carried Haechan during the whole walk._

 

_When they arrived at Mark’s house, he helped him climbing to the tree house where he laid him on a fluffy blanket leaving him with a teddy bear while he went for plasters and candies._

 

_“Hello grannie, do you have plasters? Oh, and the same candies as always”, he said when he entered a small shop_ _of a nice ‘grannie’ (not his of course)._

 

_“Why are you so anxious?” she asked worried while preparing everything._

 

_“It’s Haechan, he hurt his knee and I must take care of him. He’s waiting for me so I must be fast”. Once he got what he had gone for, he ran back to the tree house._

 

_“HYUCKIE I’M HERE” he announced while climbing the tree to see a small Donghyuck hugging the bear. “I’m sorry, I tried to be as fast as I could” he apologized. He hated leaving his friend alone when he needed him._

 

_He went to his friend holding what he had bought for him. “Look, I brought you some plasters and the candies you like. Please stop crying”. Seeing his friend like that always broke his heart. He wondered what he could do. “Well, eat the candies and I will clean your knee, ok?” Haechan took the candies and started eating them while Mark took water to swipe the blood away. Once he finished, he put the plaster and kissed it. “You’ll be better soon, ok?” Haechan nodded feeling much better._

 

_“Thank you” he whispered._

 

_Mark carefully touched his face. “It’s ok”._


	31. -71

Haechan was still waiting. _He’s about to say I’m disgusting_. He thought. Mark was taking way too long to talk.

 

“Mark, you don’t have to say anything. I won’t disturb you anymore” he said after some minutes.

 

“No” Mark said suddenly. He hadn’t noticed how long he had been thinking about both of them.

 

Haechan stood up, but Mark grabbed his hand. “No, Hyuck. You’d never disturb me. You couldn’t cause all the memories I have with you are the happiest I have. You can’t because whatever you do is important for me. Cause you’re the only person I see when I close my eyes. I don’t know my feelings towards you, but I don’t want you to leave. I want you to be next to me forever. Please, stay with me”

 

Haechan looked him in the eyes trying to discover the truth behind those words. He saw the real Mark, the Mark only he knew. He seemed so vulnerable and he was begging him to stay by his side. Mark had never asked him something like that. Mark never talked about his feelings and Haechan was so surprised he was doing it. He didn’t notice when tears started falling.

 

“No Hyuckie, please don’t cry. I’m sorry” Mark said worrying about his friend’s feelings.

 

“Don’t worry, just let me know a thing” he breathed heavily. He was so scared, but he couldn’t hold it anymore. “Do you love me?”


	32. -70

Mark didn’t know what to say. _Do I love him?_ He knew Haechan was different, but he didn’t know how to describe the feelings he had towards the minor.

 

“You’re the only thing that matters for me. Whenever I’m sad I can only think of you and I smile. When I’m happy you’re always the reason. When I’m with other people, my mind flies to your smile. When I’m with you I can be me. You’re the only person that I really care about. I don’t know what I feel for you, but I know it’s unique. I’ve never felt something like this with someone who wasn’t you. Not even with Melanie. But I can’t name my feelings. Not yet”.

 

“Then… if you can’t name it… how can I know?”

 

And Mark only knew of a way to show him what he felt. He let his body do what it wanted. He went to Haechan slowly while looking at his eyes. He grabbed him by his waist shortening the distance between them. _These are my feelings_ , he thought while getting closer to his face. Haechan could smell Mark’s perfume. His friend had a specific smell. Not a bad one. He loved it, it always made him feel like home.

 

Mark’s heart was beating so fast. He was running through an unfinished path and, when it ended, he kept running. He kissed Haechan in the lips. But it wasn`t like any other kiss they had before. He tried to show him all his feelings that kiss. He moved his lips and Haechan followed him feeling Mark’s tongue into his mouth and he wouldn’t be less. They wanted to explore other’s mouth trying to be as close as they could. Haechan’s hand went to Mark’s neck and, if it was possible, pulled him closer. They kissed until Mark felt a salty savour breaking the kiss.

 

“Hyuck?”

 

Haechan was crying but he did also have a smile on his face. “Don’t worry, I’m just so happy right now”.

 

Mark smiled and hugged him. “I’m sorry for being so stupid. Please let me protect you from now on”.

 

“I’d be pleased”.


	33. -69

Haechan and Mark interlaced their fingers and walked slowly. They wanted to taste the moment so they enjoyed the time they had. Both of them were in silent since they didn't know what to say. They had never been in a situation like this before. What do you usually say to your best friend when he turns into your boyfriend? How does it change your relationship? You just kiss each other?

 

Haechan looked down to the ground. _Donghyuck think about something to say or he'll get bored._ \- Markie...

 

Suddenly a weird expression appeared on his face.

 

"Mark, you ok? Do you-"

 

Mark stopped him from keep talking with his face. He closed his eyes strongly and opened his mouth squeezing his nose.

 

"ACHOO" he sneezed and looked back to Haechan.

 

"Sorry Hyuckie" he excused himself.

 

Haechan started laughing. Mark wasn't expecting that reaction.

 

"What?"

 

"It's been a long time since you last sneezed in front of me, I forgot how cute you looked like" he realized what he had just said and blushed.

 

"It's ok, Hyuckie you're my boyfriend and I'm so handsome, you can say how much you like me anytime you want to" he smiled at the younger one.

 

"I remembered how much I loved seeing you sneezing because you look like a lion and you know lion's my favourite animal"

 

"True, you said it to me when you first saw me sneezing"

 

"Of course, since that day lions became my favourite animal" he laid his head onto Mark's shoulder while they looked at the night sky.

 


	34. -68

 

The day after, everything was so different. The sun was shining, making very small thing look beautiful.

 

“Haechan, you look very happy today” Renjun noticed. “It’s good to see you smile like that, it’s been a long time”

 

“And you look so good in that outfit. Are you trying to impress someone?” Jaemin asked making him blush.

 

“Not really. I just wanted to look good” he said.

 

“You did even curly your hair. You are so cute” Jeno said. Everyone agreed.

 

“Yes, hyung. I’m sure he’ll notice” Jisung commented.

 

“He?” asked Donghyuck.

 

“The guy you like. I don’t know who is, but I’m sure that he will think you’re so beautiful” the younger one explained.

 

Haechan looked down to the ground trying to hide the blush appearing on his cheeks. “I hope so”

 

“Hi guys!” said Mark from the entrance of the high school.

 

Haechan got so nervous making Jeno and Jaemin laugh at his attitude. A second later he turned around with a big smile on his face thinking about what would Mark do. It was the first time they saw each other since they became something. Haechan didn’t know how to name it and he didn’t want to force Mark, he knew for him it was difficult, he had been raised up in a very traditional family.

 

Mark saw Haechan and opened his eyes widely. He walked next to everyone and didn’t know what to do.

 

“Yo guys, how’ve you been?” he asked feeling a bit weird.

 

Donghyuck was kind of disappointed. What was he expecting?

 

“Nah, good but the biology exam we’re having this week got me so stressed” Jeno said.

 

“You liar, you came to my house saying you were so bored and you wanted to go out. You didn’t do anything!” Jaemin said. Everyone laughed.

 

“Jaemin… I was trying to be a role model to our baby Jisung”

 

“Don’t even try Jeno, I already know how horrible you are” Jisung said.

 

“HAHAHAHAHA JENO NO ONE RESPECTS YOU” Chenle said making fun of Jeno.

 

“You’re right, no one respects me. I should go home and stay there. No one will miss me”

 

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Drama queen” he said punching his friend. “Stop saying such a stupid stuff and start studying, it’s a lot” he said.

 

“Fuck”

 

The bell rang so everybody gradually left.


	35. -67

“Hyuckie” Mark suddenly grabbed his hand. Haechan turned around and looked at him. “I’m sorry, I’m not ready to let everyone know” he apologized.

 

“It’s ok Markie, now that you told me I know it’s not that you don’t like me” he confessed.

 

“How could I?” he wasn’t expecting that from Haechan. “I was unable to take my eyes off of you since I saw you at the entrance” he got close to the minor. “You’re so beautiful. And with your curly hair and that pullover you look so cute. I just want to have you in my arms” he said a bit embarrassed of his words but not regretting a thing.

 

Haechan blushed. _I’ll never get used to Mark being like this. It just feels like a dream_. He looked to the older one. _What have I done to deserve a boy like him?_ He couldn’t hold it anymore; he gave him a fast kiss on his cheek and run to classes arriving late and all red making all his classmates gossip about what could have happened.

 

After the class finished, Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun run to his seat.

 

“So…. Who did you fuck with?” Jeno asked.

 

Haechan spilled the milk he was drinking.

 

“You, stupid boy” Renjun said hitting him “you can’t ask him that”

 

“He’s right Jeno. He’s the passive one so it should be more like… Who fucked you Haechan?” Jaemin said.

 

Renjun slapped him too. “I’m surrounded by fools”

 

“Nothing happened” Haechan answered.

 

“Aha, sure Jan. We’re not idiots” Jeno said.

 

“You sure?” Renjun asked.

 

“Fuck you”

 

“You say that quite often, are you needed?” he joked making Jeno and Jaemin blush. “GUYS NO!”

 

“Leave us, what were you expecting?” Jaemin said.

 

“Well… moving on… It’s not that nothing happened but…” Haechan said taking everyone’s attention. “He told me I was looking so good” he answered. _I can’t tell them anything, Mark is not ready for that. Just wait a bit_.

 

“I told you he would!” Jaemin said.

 

“Well it was actually Jisung the one who said that” Renjun pointed.

 

“And? I thought it first”

 

Renjun looked at him with a concerned expression on his face, Sometimes, he really wondered why the hell did he become their friend. Then he always thought on how loyal they were and ho much he loved them. They were idiots, but they were his idiots.


	36. -66

At their lunch break everyone met at the canteen.

 

“And then Lucas said it wasn’t him but Jungwoo the one who had answered Kun’s call” Hendery said making everyone laugh.

 

“It was so weird when I listened to Jungwoo sleepy voice saying -Lulu is so tired, we’ve been busy tonight- Oh my god, I don’t care what the hell you did last night guys” Kun said.

 

“Jungwoo you’re so brave!” Yuta said.

 

“I know” he answered.

 

Mark grabbed Haechan’s thigh making him open his eyes because of the surprise of feeling his hand. _He’s Markie, calm down. Well… he’s not the same Markie_. He started feeling nervous.

 

“Everything right Hyuck?” asked Yangyang.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry” he said feeling the hand tightening the grip.

 

“Why are you so nervous?” asked Mark into his ear.

 

“I’m just not used to this” he said.

 

“Well I could be soon; I love touching you”. Haechan didn’t know what to answer to this sudden confession. He just swallowed slowly trying to get calm at his words. _Did he just say he loves touching me?_ Mark’s hand moved slowly through his thigh. _Focus Donghyuck. Don’t think on how good it feels to have Mark’s hands on you. Fuck you’re doing it. I hate you. Stop thinking of his touch. STOP IT NOW. You’re an idiot._

 

The mealtime was too long for Haechan, but everything comes to an end. Once it had ended he ran somewhere trying to scape from Mark.


	37. -65

**Lion Love:** Hyuckie is everything ok?

 

 **Donghyuck:** Yes, don’t worry ^^”

 

 **Lion Love:** U sure? Is it because of what happened

at lunch time? If so, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you ☹

 

 **Donghyuck:** No! It’s not that

 

_How can I tell him that I can’t help it but get nervous at his touch because I’ve loved him for so many years? He’ll think I’m so weirs and stupid…_

 

 **Donghyuck:** It’s just that I’m not use to someone

being so physically close to me? It just surprised me

 

 **Lion Love:** Oh yeah true you haven’t had any boyfriend

before… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have acted like that 😅

 

Haechan read that message and wondered if that was how Mark acted with the girls he had liked. _Wait… did I read right?_ He read again the conversation just to choke a shriek. _BOYFRIEND. HAS HE JUST TALKED ABOUT HIMSELF AS MY BOYFRIEND? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_. Haechan was acting so weird calling everyone’s attention. Once he noticed he ran to the bathroom where he took his phone thinking of the best answer.

 

 **Donghyuck:** It’s ok. I mean… I like it and I love having you so close

 

 **Lion Love:** Then perfect, let’s meet this afternoon 😄

Come to my house, we can watch a film

My parents will be out for a trip 😉

 

 

 **Donghyuck:** well if you’re so desperate to see me it’s ok 🥰

 **Lion Love:** 🙄 whatever

6 pm at my house

C u

 

Haechan couldn’t focus after that conversation. It wasn’t until he arrived back home that he didn’t noticed how late was already.


	38. -64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Strong by One Direction which is in the playlist I made for this fic  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5H4Y6UffqXQXlOAJBnsZrO?si=E7r11bbjSYK2Wd1m_eqZuw

 

Donghyuck looked at his reflection once again. _M… I don’t think this pull over suits me a lot_. He said thinking whether if he should change his clothes for the fifth time in that hour.

 

He ended up wearing skinny jeans and a thin jacket. Suddenly he realized on the hour and run out of his house trying not to be late.

 

“Fuck, I have 15 minutes to arrive” he said running through the streets. Suddenly, a heavy rain started, and he run even faster.

 

“You’re late Hyu-“ Mark opened the door to a soggy Hyuck. “Come in right now” the younger one entered the house. “Wait here” Mark run to his room and appeared a few seconds later with a pair of jeans and a big pink hoodie. “Change your clothes as soon as possible, I don’t want you to get sick. If you want you can take a shower, it’s ok” he said handing him the clothes.

 

“Thank you” Haechan went to the bathroom. He was a bit sad since he wasn’t expecting Mark to talk to him like that. He decided that he would take a shower. That always helped him feeling a bit better.

 

At some point he started singing.

 

“I'm sorry if I say, ‘I need you’

But I don't care,

I'm not scared of love

Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker”

 

He got out of the bathroom dressed, but with his hair wet. Suddenly, he found Mark sitting on the bed, that was in front of his room’s bathroom, looking at him.


	39. -63

“Your voice is as beautiful as always” he confesses, standing up and towards the younger one. “Excuse me for not being soft to you before. I got a bit angry at the idea that you got out without taking an umbrella or didn’t call me when it started raining. I would have gone to collect you. I don’t want you to get sick” he confessed.

 

Donghyuck smiled happy about the fact that Mark was just worried. “It’s ok, I was wondering whether if you may be angry at me”.

 

“How could I?” he said surprised. “Hyuckie you know I want you to be good and that implies a good health” he explained. “well… and I haven’t received you how I am supposed to” he said getting closer and smiling at him. His hand softly touched Hyuck’s waist.

 

 _OMG MARK LEE IS TOUCHING MY WAIST._ Haechan thought. _Fuck, of course he is… He’s my boyfriend and we’ve already kissed but… why am I so nervous?_

 

Mark’s lips were only a few centimetres away from his.

 

_I’m about to die. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH._

 

“Thanks for coming” the older one whispered into his ear.

 

_WHAT? Are you fucking kidding me?_

 

“Um- Oh yeah, thank you for inviting me” Hyuck said faking a smile.

 

“What’s with that smile on your face?” Mark asked.

 

“What? Oh no, nothing” _Maybe it’s because I thought you were going to kiss me and who knows but just played with me?_

 

Suddenly Mark pressed a short kiss against his lips.

 

“Let’s leave it for tonight” he said walking out of the room.

 

 _I hate you_. Hyuck was all red but, at least, he was alive.


End file.
